Gateway
Gateway is a game mode that is unlocked at level 42. It consists of two separate Challenge Gates: Challenge Abyss The Challenge Abyss is where players can fight various bosses of Conquest, Crusade, and The Seal. Some of these bosses have unit limitations on them. They require use of a normal or elite summon scroll to start up a fight. The fight only lasts for one try (unless you force end the game via task manager), so if you fail, you won't be able to retry it. It is the only way to obtain artefacts which can be used on your Hero which provide useful buffs, especially those from Elite bosses. Summon Scrolls & Rewards Normal Summon Scroll Normal Summon Scrolls can be obtained from boss levels in The Seal and Crusade. In Conquest, it is only obtained on level 39 of Snowcloak Cliff. Option 1 - Magic Dragon Shamans cannot be used by the player. Front formation possesses level 7 Magic Attack technology. Front: *1x Magic Dragon Dorck - 20000 HP, 100.0 Hero Attack, 11.0 Hero Armor *2x Shaman Priest - 345 HP, 40.9% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Back: *6x Shaman Priest - 345 HP, 32.5% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Option 2 - Stone Giants Shamans cannot be used by the player. Front: *3x Stone Giant - 17000 HP, 90.0 Hero Attack, 15.0 Hero Armor *30x Holy Priest - 620 HP, 420.0 Heal, 1.0 Cloth Armor Option 3 - Dark Templars Front: *3x Dark Templar - 8000 HP, 300.0 Hero Attack, 10.0 Hero Armor *30x Skeletal Archer - 1800 HP, 38.0 Piercing Attack, 2.0 Cloth Armor Option 4 - Swamp Dragon All units outside of Shamans and Ghost Assassins cannot be used by the player. Front: *1x Swamp Dragon - 24000 HP, 90.0 Hero Attack, 24.0 Hero Armor *8x Shaman Priest - 2415 HP, 32.5% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Elite Summon Scrolls Elite Summon Scrolls are stronger scrolls only obtainable from The Seal. Option 1 - Medusa Six fire traps positioned on the player's side. Front: *1x Medusa - 34000 HP, 97.0 Hero Attack, 10.0 Hero Armor *8x Shaman Priest - 2415 HP, 32.5% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Option 2 - Colossus Shamans cannot be used by the player. Front: *1x Colossus - 50000 HP, 100.0 Hero Attack, 15.0 Hero Armor *4x Shaman Priest - 2415 HP, 32.5% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Back: *6x Shaman Priest - 2415 HP, 32.5% Attack Boost, 1.0 Cloth Armor Option 3 - Berserk Dololo Six ice traps positioned on the player's side. Front: *1x Berserk Dololo - 74999 HP, 100.0 Hero Attack, 3.0 Hero Armor Option 4 - Fire Turtle Front: *1x Fire Turtle - 69999 HP, 90.0 Hero Attack, 30.0 Hero Armor Option 5 - Fire Giant Front: *1x Fire Giant - 89999 HP, 150.0 Hero Attack, 30.0 Hero Armor Option 6 - Black King Front: *1x Black King - 119999 HP, 1.0 Hero Attack, 30.0 Hero Armor Option 7 - Black Dragon Comes with level 10 technology bonuses, the same as in Revenge. However it is susceptible to status effects, whereas the Revenge version is immune to critical, dizziness, frailty and frost effects outside of spells. Front: *1x Black Dragon Dorck - 102398 HP, 300.0 Hero Attack, 80.0 Hero Armor Rewards The Challenge Abyss contains lucrative rewards for players who manage to defeat the bosses. The Magic Dragon Dorck and the five original Seal bosses all drop Sea Stones. When sea stones are rolled on normal scrolls, the player obtains 2-4, the most common being 2. On elite scrolls this is increased by one for 2-5, the most common being 3. Berserk Dololo, the new Seal bosses and Black Dragon Dorck all drop Fancy Pet Food. All the bosses except the Magic Dragon Dorck share the same drop table of dark crystals. Magic Dragon Dorck is the only boss in the Abyss that drops magic spar (10, 20, 30) and rune fragments (15, 20, 30) Each boss also has their own prized "relics" which provides immensely high bonuses when equipped. *Dragon Orb (The Magic Dragon Dorck) *Giant's Fist (Stone Giant) *Temple Sword (Dark Templar) *Poison Fang (Swamp Dragon) *Medusa's Eye (Medusa) *Colossal Staff (Colossus) *Dololo's Helmet (Berserk Dololo) *Turtle Spike (Fire Turtle) *Giant Gloves (Fire Giant) *Dragon Horn (Black King) *Dragon Crown (Black Dragon Dorck) Dark Lair The Dark Lair is a challenge gate. The game provides the player with random sets of units that are used against a large wave of enemies (12 formations). You can reroll the units the game provides you five times per day. If you do not use those units, on the next day, they will be removed and you will be able to roll again without penalty. Units provided are not taken from your castle/fort. Enemies include Mummies, Mummified Dogs, Shadow Wolfs and Skeletal Archers. The first few sets contain only mummies and mummified dogs, the latter of which gradually gets replaced with shadow wolves. Skeletal Archers only appear in sets 10 and 11, though they are much stronger compared to the previous enemies. The attempt ends when the player kills all enemy units or the wall or vice versa. Rewards are calculated based on how much enemies are killed, along with a weekly icon depending on the player's ranking. The maximum amount of dark crystals that can be obtained from the Dark Lair is 4920. The reward of the Dark Lair are dark crystals, which are required for training Skeleton Mages and Ghost Assassins. They may also be obtained from Challenge Abyss (see above).